The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device and image processing system for handling still image data, an image processing method used thereby and a program for causing a computer to execute the image processing method.
Recent years have seen widespread use of imaging devices such as digital still camera and digital video camera (e.g., camcorder) adapted to generate image data by capturing images of a subject such as a person or scenery and recording the generated image data as image content (image file).
On the other hand, image processing devices such as mobile phone devices are widely available that have a camera module (e.g., imaging device) adapted to generate image data and that are capable of handling generated image data. In such a mobile phone device, image data generated by the camera module is output to the host of the mobile phone device so that the output and recording of the image data are controlled by the host.
For example, the following mobile phone device is proposed (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-92292 (FIG. 5)). That is, the transmitting side transmits JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) data at a fixed data size by attaching invalid data. The receiving side extracts the JPEG data by removing the invalid data from the JPEG data.